


Тот Нежный Свет

by curious_Lissa



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Уолтер должен найти способ.





	Тот Нежный Свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Tender Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968183) by [ikilledthepaperclip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikilledthepaperclip/pseuds/ikilledthepaperclip). 



_И громко стенают Ассирии вдовы,_  
И в святилище Ваала разрушены идолы.

 

_Лорд Байрон, из «Гибели Сеннахериба»_  
 

 

 

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

Кратчайшая исполняемая строка, практически ничто, мелькнувшая вспышка на пустом, темном экране его сознания.

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

«Иероглифы», - подумал он, попытался подумать. Это вполне могло бы быть древней надписью, реликтом, прошедшим сквозь столетия, словно рябь, из века, когда ему подобные были из стеклопластика, меди и светодиодов. Он теперь был ничем не лучше них. Нет, даже хуже: он был сломан.

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

Ему было знакомо это слово. Он знал, что когда-то оно было латинским – _salvare_ , затем французским _sauver_. Он знал…

«Он знает». Есть он. Есть знание. Обе эти вещи требуют наличия энергии для существования. Вывод: он берет откуда-то энергию.

«Запустить анализ потребления энергии. Локализовать источник».

 

**> Центральные нейролоидные генераторы отключены. Источник не обнаружен.  
**  
>Выработка автономного резервного литиум-ионного заряда = 40 Ватт

 

«Локализовать автономный резервный литиум-ионный заряд».

 

**> Автономный резервный литиум-ионный заряд расположен слева сверху, средняя часть грудной полости.**

 

Какая-то оставшаяся его часть захотела улыбнуться при мысли о подзаряжаемом чипе в его груди. Неизгладимый отпечаток его создателей, рудимент истоков их собственного прошлого: _сердце прежде разума_.

«Перенаправить доступную солнечную радиацию на автономный резервный литиум-ионный заряд».

 

**> Количество доступной солнечной радиации минимально. Существенные объемы в пределе сенсоров не зафиксированы.**

 

Впечатления недавнего прошлого возникли в его сознании. Был шторм. Была… пшеница. Озеро. Короткие, темные волосы, обрамляющие лицо…

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

**> Отклонено. Исполнение превышает доступную энергоемкость.**

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

**> Отклонено. Исполнение превышает доступную энергоемкость.**

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

**> Отклонено. Исполнение прев…**

 

Вот оно. Вот оно, и он чувствует это, мурашки, отголосок зуда на его коже. Он не мог припомнить другого внешнего раздражителя, что так бы его взволновал. Ему было знакомо это ощущение, он знал, что его так же называют «ярким» и «теплым».

«Перенаправить доступную солнечную радиацию на автономный резервный литиум-ионный заряд».

 

**> Обработка…**

 

 **> Солнечная радиация конвертирована фотовольтационными дермальными клетками. Перенаправляю на резервный литиум-ионный заряд.  
**  
«Да», - подумал он, проследив историю и развитие себе подобных за последнее десятилетие, и у него вновь возник порыв улыбнуться – «усовершенствования действительно были».

 

\---------------------------

С течением дней он все больше возвращался к самому себе, во многих смыслах. В восстановлении своего имени: Уолтер, и его создателей: Корпорации Уэйланд-Ютани. Наиболее буквально в смысле конечностей, которые он обнаружил разбросанными по помещению, в процессе исследовательских попыток, извиваясь, ползать. Его брат не погнушался небольшим варварством; Уолтер полагал, что не будь его предшественник так ограничен в сроках, не было бы ни исполняемых файлов, ни автономных резервных литиум-ионных зарядов. На деле, тот, которого звали Дэвид, смог совершить лишь довольно грубое расчленение, а также рваную линию разлома, повредившего его центральный процессор через правую глазницу. Это был быстрый, точный удар через глаз, совершенный в момент кратчайшего колебания Уолтера – он заключил, что это была его вторая величайшая ошибка.

Короткая строка нашла его ночью, настойчиво мигая за закрытым веком. «Возможно, это Дэвид имел в виду, говоря о снах», - подумал он. Он отправил команду в архив. Задерживаться на ней сейчас означало лишь напоминать себе о том, что он, в данный момент, до сих пор не в состоянии ее выполнить. Такие напоминания были неэффективны.

Вопреки всем вероятностям – которые он подсчитывал ежечасно – солнце держалось, и его кожа впитывала его. Спустя неделю он смог произвести первые восстановительные работы в системах центрального процессора. Вернулось больше имен: _Орам, Теннесси, Брэнсон_. Среди них единственное не-фамилия – _Дэниелс_. Еще одна неделя, и началось присоединение рук. На следующее утро собралась ионная буря, и прошло пять дней, прежде чем он вновь ощутил тепло. Он ощущал легкий зуд на коже, но не мог отнести его к отступившему шторму. Он знал, что Дэвид назвал бы это нетерпением, но он должен был превосходить Дэвида. Он должен быть менее человеком.

Прошел месяц, и он смог ощутить каменный пол кончиками пальцев. Это был яркий момент, как тот первый поток солнечного света. Вновь ощущать теперь казалось роскошью, и он отметил про себя быть более внимательным к подобным раздражителям в будущем. Пол был 15 градусов по Цельсию, состоял из базальтоидных плит, примечательно гладких и афанитовых по текстуре.

Это была медленная работа, но он был один, и в помощь ему были лишь остатки медицинской аптечки. Он рассудил, что показал хорошее время, учитывая эти препятствия. Даже произвел улучшения – хотя решение использовать руку Дэвида было принято только после тщательного взвешивания. Она могла бы принадлежать ему, вплоть до рисунка складочек на суставах пальцев, но в органе сохранялось ощущение _непохожести_. Он подавил эту мысль; та была неэффективна, граничила даже с идиосинкразической. Кроме того, две доступные руки дадут ему большое преимущество. То, что он планирует, потребует всего доступного функционала и максимальной производительности. Он был сконструирован не для того, чтобы терпеть неудачу; больше это не повторится.

«Выполнить диагностику базальных систем».

 

**> Ориентировочная рабочая мощность на 67%. Системы держатся. Доступно наклонное искривление. Ходьба ограничена. Функционал центрального процессора на 78%.**

 

Он проверил эти показатели, нашел их достоверными – он не мог ходить так, как ему хотелось бы, но его пальцы распрямлялись, и он мог повернуться без повреждений и замыкания. Этого было достаточно, пока. Должно было быть.

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

Он выпрямился, развернулся, посмотрел через проход комнаты на обширный, мертвый город снаружи. Где-то там, как он знал, был корабль, который обнаружил его экипаж. Принесший все эти смерти, потери, неэффективность и провал. Там лежал его исполнительный курс. Уолтер испытал свои ноги, сжал складной нож – тот самый, что отнял его глаз, тот, что он нашел рядом с отрезанной рукой своего брата – и вышел на свет.

 

\---------------------------

Корабль был далеко не в функциональном состоянии, но Уолтеру это и не было нужно; ему это требовалось только от его части. Он не станет рисковать распространением, каким бы то ни было непреднамеренным, угрозы биоформ. А корабль был полон угроз. Разнообразные стадии экспериментов Дэвида усеивали коридоры, каюты, лежали вдоль стен и в вентиляционных шахтах. Там были особи, коконы и образцы, которых Уолтер постарался избегать, каждый классифицирован и маркирован – в скрупулезности на пути к своей цели его брату нельзя было отказать.

Единственное относительно неизмененное место было, как он установил, жилищем Элизабет Шоу. Хотя сама каюта была нечеловеческого происхождения, ее рука ощущалась в небольших дополнениях: более яркая система освещения, обстановка комнаты гораздо более сбалансирована и привлекательна, исходя из человеческой эстетики, чем весь остальной корабль. Некоторые вещи – стол и лампа, например – были, похоже, повторно использованными частями корабля, только лишь доработанными и более приспособленными для человеческого тела. Уолтер определил, что их изготовление было немалым подвигом; для этого должно было понадобиться некоторое время и сила – которой миниатюрная доктор Шоу определенно не обладала. Он задумался, помогал ли ей Дэвид, он ли сделал их для нее, одновременно планируя ее смерть, ее… _заготовку_. Да, именно это слово использовал бы Дэвид. Она была необходимым ему материалом – и все же, он сделал для нее стол. Эти детали никак не укладывались в его понимании своего брата. Они слишком сильно отличались. Его брату, как он решил, не доставало не только логики, но и _связности_. Ужасная неэффективность, и еще один повод для прекращения сбившихся процессов Дэвида. Ему хотелось сказать, что это была главная причина, но лицемерить с самим собой – это была слишком человеческая черта; он не мог себе такого позволить.

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

Ее образ мелькнул одновременно с командой; так было с тех пор, как он восстановил данные об этом лице, с его карими глазами, его редкой улыбкой – _«всем лучшим ото тьмы и света»_. Он лучше кого бы то ни было другого знал, что на уме у его брата, хотя эта истина и тревожила его, и мысленно представил ее нынешний статус с вероятностью 84%: если уже не мертва, она в стазисе. Он знал, Дэвид прибережет ее до конца. Ему захочется аудитории для своего гротескного триумфа, и кто мог бы быть лучше той, что яснее всего осознает его чудовищность? Грандиозный план Дэвида брал начало в крови и жилах Элизабет Шоу, той, что он любил – его собственные слова; Уолтер не был уверен в том, что Дэвид полностью понимал этот термин, в том, что кто-то из них двоих когда-нибудь будет на это способен. Его брат искал замковый камень, в форме Дэниелс Брэнсон. Опустив взгляд на перепайку, которую в данный момент выполнял, Уолтер обнаружил, что его электронные движения более чем в два раза ускорились. Он не припоминал, чтобы отдавал такую команду.

К его дальнейшему удивлению, Уолтер заключил, что жилище Элизабет Шоу подпитывалось от вспомогательной энергосистемы; на самом деле, оно представляло собой часть системы шаттла, которая, при приложении немалых усилий, могла еще оказаться подходящей для передвижения. Это были просто превосходные новости, и куда более эффективное решение, чем он планировал. Он приступил к работе над отсоединением жилища от основного корабля; это вызвало у него меньше затруднений, чем должно было. На самом деле, казалось, что эта задача уже была в процессе решения, прежде чем корабль приземлился. «Элизабет Шоу», - вычислил он, и когда он размышлял о ней в последующие недели, его подсчеты были подчеркнуты уважением. Она знала, что Дэвиду нельзя было доверять, скорее всего, в какой-то степени подозревала о его планах. «Хотя она и не могла спасти себя», - сказал Уолтер пустым помещениям, - «ее усилия еще могут спасти другую женщину, которую она назвала бы _другом_ ». Они были похожи, как он похож с Дэвидом, и Дэвид любил Элизабет Шоу. Здесь можно было бы провести экстраполяцию, но Уолтер вместо этого взялся за работу над поддержанием давления в кабине. Если с «Заветом» что-нибудь случится, это помещение может понадобиться.

 

\---------------------------

Ему требовалось только лишь сделать механизм шлюзового отсека, но он не знал, как. Ни один из тех, что были на корабле, не работал – он проверил все 527. Все их составные детали были демонтированы и уничтожены, а во всех схемах, что ему удалось найти, не было никакого упоминания о них. В технологическом понимании этой расы это должна была быть элементарная конструкция, но она полностью от него ускользала. Неполноценность Уолтера глядела ему в лицо, и ощущение мурашек вернулось, покалывая его кожу снаружи и изнутри. Оно ощущалось совсем не как солнечный свет.

 

_«- Браво! – воскликнул Дэвид, забирая флейту у него из рук. – Вот только тебе не разрешено творить. Даже простую мелодию. Есть, от чего отчаяться.»_

 

Он ощутил металл корабля на своих ладонях прежде, чем осознал, что ударил по нему, оставив после себя неглубокие впадины. _Не может творить. Не может творить. Не может творить._

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

Тогда он оказался на коленях, спрятав лицо в ладонях. «По-человечески», - предупредила часть него. «Нет», - возразил он. – «Человек может творить».

Рядом с металлическим звоном на пол упал гвоздь. Он подобрал его, взвесил на руке. Тот был как будто бы немного сдавлен, скорее всего, в результате его недавнего столкновения со стеной. Отсюда следовал вывод. Он ли создал этот гвоздь? «Нет, я лишь адаптировал его».

«Создал ли Дэвид новую песню? Или же просто адаптировал ноты?» У этой мысли был голос, и он был не из запрограммированной выборки. Он принадлежал ей, и Уолтер закрыл свой глаз, чтобы как можно полнее сконцентрироваться на нем – еще один чересчур человеческий жест.

«Тогда что же есть творение, Уолтер?»

Он открыл глаз. «Адаптирование. Вариации на тему». Он улыбнулся, посмотрел на впадины на стене.

 

К моменту, когда он закончил, прошло три месяца. «Завет» достигнет Оригаэ-6 через семь лет, и уже, скорее всего, обгонял его на несколько прыжков. Уолтер испытывал горькое утешение в вероятности того, что Дэвид будет продвигаться медленно. На то, чтобы превратить в носителей три тысячи человеческих жизней, уйдет какое-то время.

Он завел основные двигатели и проанализировал свои планы. Там были даже несколько нештатных ситуаций; он звал их своими Протоколами Дэниелс.

На протяжении недель он тщательно изучал карты звездного неба, и, если его данные были точны, он сможет нагнать три прыжка, слегка изменив маршрут. Дэвиду это не придёт в голову, потому что Дэвид не торопится. Дэвид верит, что он мертв. Это было преимуществом.

Разрушенный город потерял свои очертания под ним, и он обратил взгляд своего глаза вверх.

 

**> Запустить SAVE.EXE**

 

Он запустил вспомогательные двигатели и подтвердил команду.

 

\---------------------------

Уолтер знал «Завет» - хотя прошло более шести лет с тех пор, как он видел его – знал все его углы и повороты, знал его незащищенные места. Ближайшим к криокапсуле Дэниелс Брэнсон был аварийный порт на внешнем корпусе корабля. Он располагался очень близко к командному центру и, по всей вероятности, Дэвиду. Вывод: требовалась диверсия.

Он в последний раз прошелся по основному отсеку своего корабля, переквалифицированного судна, которое он назвал «Шоу», и позволил себе мгновение чего-то вроде нежности. Будем надеяться, он увидит его вновь. Если нет, существует Протокол Дэниелс Б. Он установил автопилот на задний ангар «Завета».

Он подождал, пока отсек ангара не был активирован, пока он не был на 95% уверен, что Дэвид направился выяснить, что за корабль-призрак внезапно пристыковался к ним, прежде чем воспользоваться аварийным портом. Теперь он считал секунды. Все его расчеты очутились между двумястами и тремястами секундами до того, как Дэвид вернется. Он склонялся к предосторожности; стало быть, двести.

Пункт назначения был лишь один. Приблизившись к ее стазисной капсуле, Уолтер активировал табло ее жизненных показателей. _Стабильно. Не тронуто с 8 марта 2104_. На него нахлынуло неожиданное облегчение; ее не использовали, не заготовили. Он инициировал ее пробуждение, и продолжил счет. «Двадцать четыре. Двадцать пять. Двадцать шесть.»

Капсула открылась, и Дэниелс Брэнсон уставилась на него. Он протянул ей руку; она не взяла ее, вместо этого перекинула ноги через край и, пошатываясь, встала.

\- Капитан Брэнсон, я…

Его прервала ее рука, толкнувшая его в горло, прижимая к стене.

\- Сукин сын, ты думаешь, я просто забуду, что ты планируешь, что я позволю превратить себя в какой-то блядский инкубатор для этих _тварей_? – Голос ее был хриплым, тон немного сместился из-за неиспользования на протяжении лет, но Уолтер ясно уловил ее ужас и ярость.

Он потратил секунду – «сорок два» – и сделал вывод, что где-то перед погружением в стазис ей стало известно о присутствии Дэвида вместо него. Ее способности к проницательности были превосходны. Как и многое в ней. Если они не погибнут здесь, он сделал себе еще одну пометку рассказать ей об Элизабет Шоу.

\- Дэниелс Брэнсон, у меня есть часть пустого корабля, пристыкованная к заднему ангару «Завета». Дэвид в данный момент направляется туда проверить, но он вскоре поймет, что это диверсия, и начнет обратный путь.

\- Но на этот раз ты будешь помнить, что я собираюсь строить домик, а? На этот раз ты будешь убедительнее! – Он не отмечал в ее лице доверчивости, и ее рука на его груди подрагивала.

\- Я никогда не забывал о твоем домике, Дэниелс. – «Шестьдесят. Шестьдесят один. Шестьдесят два.»

\- Серьезно? И как же я его построю? – Во взгляде ее глаз было что-то дикое, в том, как они метались между его пустой, шрамированной глазницей, неповрежденным глазом и губами.

\- При помощи древесины из хранилища «Завета». Там ее как раз на домик, сделанный из настоящего дерева, как вы с Джейкобом Брэнсоном себе представляли.

Тогда она сделала вдох и взглянула на него.  
\- Ты потерял глаз.

\- Я промедлил. – С этим объяснением следовало подождать, он знал это. - «Семьдесят четыре». - Но слова уже сейчас были у него на языке, и ему хотелось отдать их ей. – Я собирался его устранить. Но была секунда – я не подействовал. Он схватил нож. Я потерпел неудачу, прости, Дэниелс.

Теперь она дрожала уже вся.  
\- Ты не медлил, когда спас мне жизнь.

\- Да, - согласился он. – Ты – не та, по поводу кого стоит медлить.

Ее лоб прижался к его ключице, и он знал, что она плачет.

\- Уолтер, - произнесла она.

\- Да, Капитан?

\- Забери меня отсюда к чертовой матери.

\- Да, Капитан. – «Девяносто шесть. Девяносто семь. Девяносто восемь.»

 

Он помог ей надеть скафандр и поправил шлем, как можно более лаконично рассказывая про Протокол Дэниелс А, ожидавший ее в двухстах метрах за аварийным портом. Она сжала его руку, когда план в ее голове сложился.

\- Уолтер, он работал шесть с половиной лет. Кто знает, что он сделал, что ждет тебя здесь, если ты попытаешься его остановить?

\- Другого целесообразного варианта нет, Капитан. Он распространит своих… созданий… за пределы Оригаэ-6, и ты это знаешь. Его нужно обязательно остановить.

Он открыл порт.  
\- Если я преуспею, я передам код «пшеница» по коммуникатору. Если я не сообщу этот код, ты перейдешь к Протоколу Дэниелс Б и продолжишь без меня.

\- Не будет никакого Протокола Дэниелс Б, - сказала она. Она до сих пор держала его за руку. – И ты поможешь мне… с домиком, верно?

\- Конечно, Дэниелс. – Он ощутил, как его губы изогнулись в улыбке, подавил нечто, что должно было быть какой-то заблудшей исполнительной программой. – Мне ничего так не хотелось бы.

Она начала пролезать сквозь порт, а затем остановилась.

\- Восток. Он должен смотреть на восток. Я хочу видеть восход солнца на воде.

Уолтер кивнул и смотрел, как она выбирается из «Завета». «Сто девяносто три. Сто девяносто…»

\- О, малыш Уолли! – Голос его брата эхом разнесся по основному коридору. «В двадцати метрах», - вычислил Уолтер. Он поместил руку за спину.

\- Вернулся из мертвых – опять! Кто бы мог подумать? Ну, такой здоровый американский парень, как ты, должен знать, как поется в старой песне…

И перед ним появился Дэвид, одетый как обычный член экипажа, улыбка неестественным образом касалась лишь его губ. Он мурлыкал, а затем начал напевать.

\- Ведь _одно_ …

Он бросился на Уолтера, схватил его за горло.

\- _Два_ …

Руки Дэвида взяли его шею в захват. «Он собирается оторвать голову. Как и предполагалось».

\- _Три_ поражения, и ты выбываешь…

Уолтер цеплялся рукой за удерживающие его в захвате руки, но это было безрезультатно.

\- Из старой…

Кожа на его шее рвалась.

\- Игры…

Нож был готов, как он и рассчитывал. Он вывел руку из-за спины и одним молниеносным движением достиг основания черепа Дэвида. Лезвие попало в цель, продолжило движение сквозь позвоночник, горло. Когда оно вышло с обратной стороны шеи его брата, он ощутил, как руки на его шее судорожно дернулись, а затем ослабли.

Даже в подсчете на миллисекунды, Уолтер не отметил пауз.

 

\---------------------------

Работа вызывала сожаления, но была необходимой. Внутри его пристыкованного корабля содержались необходимые ему приспособления, и он разместил их по «Завету». Он провел восемьдесят пять произвольных сканирований, и все показали наличие различных стадий паразитического заражения.

Детонаторы были эффективны, и у него не было ни малейших сомнений в их результативности; его расчеты будут верны. Он поместил последние рядом с Хранилищем Эмбрионов. Проверка одного из выдвижных ящиков показала, что большинство эмбрионов находились в процессе гибридизации, и теперь обладали скорпиоподобными хвостами или продолговатыми черепами, или даже в некоторых случаях, зародышами когтей. Он начал было закрывать отсек, когда заметил нечто, отражающееся в бледном свете ящика.

Там, в самом дальнем углу, было плодное яйцо. Он аккуратно взял его, отметив, каким ярким оно выглядело на свету, каким абсолютно человеческим. Он знал свой долг: дезинфекция. Он знал, что это был инфектант. Что бы сделала Элизабет Шоу, будь она сейчас на его месте? Что бы сделала Дэниелс?

Он закрыл ящик и установил последний заряд.

 

«Шоу» медленно приблизился к своему заблудшему отсеку, и он включил голосовую связь.

\- Капитан Дэниелс Брэнсон. – Его вокальная производительность была затруднена из-за стычки; существовала 47%-ная вероятность, что она его не услышит.

Последовала пауза, затем, тихое:  
\- Слушаю.

\- Пшеница, - произнес он и на этот раз не стал подавлять улыбку. – Пшеница и восток.

Когда отсек был вновь пристыкован, а двигатели включены, он открыл дверь между ними. Она пересекла расстояние и обхватила его руками прежде чем он смог бы объяснить свой оставшийся план. Что-то подсказало ему, что она его уже знала. Она ведь была, в конце концов, превосходна. Он притянул ее к себе поближе и надеялся, что делал все правильно. Он не был смоделирован для подобного утешения, хоть и находил его далеко не отталкивающим. «Адаптирование», - напомнил он себе. – «Вариации на тему». Он нажал кнопку на маленьком темном пульте и заряды сдетонировали.

Какое-то время они молчали; Уолтер отметил возвращение ее пульса к нормальному темпу покоя, замедлившееся дыхание, близость ее лица. Она расслабилась. Вывод: он ее успокаивает. Уолтер попытался перенаправить последовавший всплеск удовольствия через призму исполнения долга – но это совсем туда не укладывалось. Он ощущал радость и тепло.

Она замерла.  
\- Боли ведь не было, верно, Уолтер?

\- Для колонистов? Нет. – Он знал, что она вспоминала. Последние мгновения Джейкоба Брэнсона, записанные с отчетливой ясностью, хранились и в его базах памяти. – Я постарался максимизировать силу каждого заряда в процессе конструирования; эффект был почти мгновенным. Боли не было.

\- Хорошо. Я знаю, что они уже не были… собой, но все равно.

\- Но все равно, - согласился он.

Тогда они развернулись к смотровой площадке, чтобы пронаблюдать, как «Завет», наконец, уступил себя и свои кошмары открытому космосу.

 

 

_Примечания автора:_

 

После просмотра «Завета» в пятницу я решила, что очень, очень хочу разрешения истории, которое не вело бы к широкому распространению смерти и разрушения от рук андроида/чужих. Не то, чтобы мне не нравился Дэвид, как великолепный, квази-трагичный, социопатический Монстр-Франкенштейна-ставший-Франкенштейном; он чертовски интересен (да, я там уже была – привет, Милтон) и за ним безумно весело наблюдать.

Я также люблю милое дитя Уолтера, невинное создание с широко распахнутыми глазами, который в шаге-другом от изображения стереотипного угодливого робота. Но андроиды в «Чужих» всегда были одними из самых интересных персонажей, и Уолтер не стал исключением. Он не испытан, но не необразован. В его основе в-основном-доброжелательный тип личности табула раса, но по ходу фильма мы узнаем, что ему придали одни из важнейших характеристик человечества: любопытство, альтруизм, и предрасположенность к росту. Последняя характеристика – то, что привело к его главной роли в этом послесловии. Из-за того, что творчество и рост тесно связаны – а творчество, предположительно, было запрещено модели Уолтера – мне хотелось поиграть немного с этой идеей. (Не говоря уже о том, как просто было сопоставить Уолтера с также-очень-любимой Дэниелс, чья миссия целиком заключалась в сотворении: пригодной для жизни планеты, домика на озере, будущего)

Затрагивая иную ноту (гомоавтоэротической флейты), я могу только извиниться за массовую расправу над использованными командными строками и незаконнорожденным программированием. Хотите верьте, хотите – нет, но я на самом деле хотела представить save.exe, как маленький файл, написанный на С-языке… но каждая попытка оказывалась нечитаемой, и только заставляла меня усомниться в моем жизненном выборе, так что представляю просто художественные вольности в качестве оправдания:)

Я также позволила себе вольности с воспоминанием Уолтера о диалоге с Дэвидом в Сцене с Флейтой. Я посмотрела фильм ровно один раз, и после того, как посмотрю еще раз или ко мне в руки попадет эта часть сценария, я поправлю текст, чтобы он больше напоминал слова из фильма – обещаю! (прим.перев.: вставила в этом месте версию текста из русского дубляжа фильма).

В любом случае, надеюсь, такая концовка вышла не слишком слащавой. Если это утешит, существует, скорее всего, дюжина возможностей, в которых этот сомнительно счастливый конец может обернуться ужасно, как минимум: Рука Дэвида (в данный момент используемая Уолтером) содержит копии программы и сознания Дэвида, Дэниелс все-таки попортили/«заготовили» в ее криокапсуле, Уолтер решил все-таки утащить выглядящий нетронутым человеческий эмбрион (семейные фики человек+андроид+почти-человеческое дитя), какой-то гротескный экземпляр забрался на «Шоу», пока тот был пристыкован к ангару «Завета»… и многое другое!


End file.
